The Bucket List A Skrillex Story
by Mumford and Daughters
Summary: This story follows a young girl and her best friend on a journey to complete her bucket list. On the way, the two encounter a lovely surprise.


**AN: Well, I need to upload something :)**

**So here is something I've found in my files. Enjoy!**

This isn't your average love story. How it came to be was a strange process, just a fan falling in love with her idol. A bucket list needing to be fulfilled. A young girl falling in love with someone older, by more than a little.

It all started with a haircut. Girls all around school would shave half or their heads. I would wonder what the fuck they were doing, and why they didn't want to keep their hair. I was 15 at the time. One of my friends had been a fan of Skrillex, so I decided I would listen to some Skrillex as well. I went home that night, and I typed into the search bar of my MacBook, "Skrillex". Seeing through all the images, looking at all the pictures, and reading his page on Wikipedia.

It was the first time I had ever listened to Dubstep. At first, I thought it was confusing and a headache to listen to. But after a little while, the music gave me a lot of energy, and inspired me to make music myself. I had watched some of Sonny Moore's personal videos and fell in love with Sonny Moore. His humour, down to earth spirit, and how he loved his friends. Not to mention; He was very attractive. By the time it was time for me to get out of my home and leave my parents, I went down to the United States, away from Canada. To where he originated, Los Angeles.

I guess after that I became a Skrillette. I fell in love with Sonny Moore 100%. I Didn't shave my head, but I did dye it pitch black, and grew it longer. My phone case had his logo on it. I had all his EPs, and his songs. I had posters on my walls, and everything. As the years passed I became more and more of a fan.

Then came my bucket list. My bucket list was so huge and full of pointless things, but I was 100% committed to finishing it. The first thing, was to see Skrillex in concert. So what did I do? Opened my piggy bank, and took out all of it. Counting it all, the bills, toonies, loonies, quarters, dimes, nickels, pennies. Took me an entire day. But when I added it up, I have a lot of money. Over all the years of collecting all the cash, I had enough for a VIP ticket, and to complete everything on my bucket list. I smiled happily, and went to bed with a large smile on my face.

I woke up the next day, extremely exhausted. My hair was a mess, and my duck pjs were to my belly button. I had to go to the bank today so I could cash in all my money to my debit card, because I had to pay with debit for the ticket. I got up and got my car keys before going into my Aunt's garage and taking my piece of shit car and driving off to the bank.

I got lots of dirty looks as I entered the building, going up to the teller and gave her a jug of change, as well, a thick wad of bills that I've accumulated over the years. Her eyes widened and looked at me as if I was crazy, "It's going to take us a while", She said.

"The change is in paper rolls, I saved you some hassle", I sighed and shook my head at all the people in their serious business suits. I was starting classes in a few weeks, I wanted to live a little. I'd completed one year of University on a scholarship and I was out to finish it up.

"Okay, Come back at 10 am please", She said. It was 8:30. So I killed an hour by going back home and getting dressed, and taking a little shopping spree for shit I needed. I was on break from working for another week, which meant I was going to spend vacation money on senseless shit. I had the money to do it. Where I worked, they tipped well.

I was one step closer to my Skrillex concert and VIP after party. I didn't even give a shit about how much this would cost me, this was my dream. I would be in debt for my dream, It wasn't even a doubt. I was getting very excited for 10 o'clock to come about.

~ About a month has passed, maybe. I got a friend to come with me to the show so I wouldn't feel so alone, and someone would catch me when I faint. We would be heading to the after party later on, because My friend and I were known for some of our music. I was in class, watching the clock tick away. It was about 7 when class would end, and Nikki would be coming over to get ready at 8. The concert started at about 9:30. I planned this out all perfectly. It was to be precise to no extent. This was my top priority. I had finished all the notes on the board by the time the bell rang. I bid my farewell to all of my friends and my professor before taking my shitty car and going back to my Aunt's house. I pushed in my Skrillex CD and drove home happily, adrenaline and excitement piercing through my veins.

I parked my car in the garage before going inside the bungalow in which she lived. Living here didn't come so easy. I cleaned the house for her at no charge, and cooked on OCCASION. Aunt Maria didn't trust my cooking. We'd always joke around about it. I unloaded her dishwasher before turning on the bathwater for a bubble bath. I stripped of all clothing, putting one leg in the tub, then the next, before sliding all the way into heaven. As I lay there, falling into a paradise, I heard someone open the door to my house. Was I going to die? Would the monster at least spare me until I got home from the concert tomorrow?

"Hello", I persuasive voice called out. A short girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes was eyeing me. I screamed and covered myself. I sighed when I saw it was just Nikki "You should learn how to knock", I said, horror on my face.

Nikki sighed, "When you learn how to lock the door", she laughed lightly, "Where's your straighter and curling wand? And all of your makeup? And your closet?", she asked.

"You practically live here idiot, find it yourself", I smirked. She sighed and went off and away, probably towards my bedroom. I sighed, "Whetever you borrow give it back!", I yelled at her. No response.

Tonight was going to be so live. I was going to party like a never had with my idol and my best friend. I was pumped. I had to step out of the bathtub and start getting ready!

I wrapped a towel around myself, rubbed my entire body with mango body butter, dried my feet, and than ran to my bedroom where Niki was getting lost in my sensation of a closet, "What should I wear anyways? I mean, I want to leave a good impression on him...", I blushed. I went through by bra and underwear drawer for a matching pair, "and look away!", I added.

"Okay little girl", She laughed at me, continuing to go through the large abyss I called my closet. "Wear a pair of dark jeans, And a tanktop, with this jacket. and then your black toms. Oh yum", She smiled as she through the clothes onto my bed.

I shrugged and took off my towel as I changed, "Will you do my hair for me?", I asked her. She nodded, seeing as she was much better at these things than I was.  
"Katrina?", She asked me.

I looked at her, "What's the matter?".

"What do you think will happen at the after party?", She asked. I shrugged. I didn't know myself, "Well, lucky you, there will be alchohol and shit. I don't know what happens after that", I said. She dried my hair before straightening it slowly and evenly. A few selective pieces were wavy by a curling wand, and she hairsprayed them nicely and tidily. I smiled, "Thanks, you did great", I hugged her. I wondered why Nikki seemed a bit off when she asked my that question. In my fantasy, Sonny would fall in love with me and we would get married and have babies! But sadly, I was too much of realist, and I knew the chances were slim. Nikki and I finished getting ready and headed to her car, which was much nicer-looking than mine, anddrove off to the stadium where we would be watching and having fun. I was getting a bit nervous, and I was focusing on not sweating off my makeup or biting off my french red and black manicure. I looked down at my combat boots before we arrived at 8:30-ish. An hour to spare. We entered the packed place, showing our passes before entering. I bought a t-shirt and shoved it into my backpack that I brought along, as well, I bought a redbull because they didn't have much of a better selection. We excitedly made out way to the front row seats, which were reserved for us. "I'm so excited!", I squealed happily. Nikki and I were jumpy together as we took our seats. I took out my Iphone and updated my facebook and twitter as I waited. I looked up for a quick second and couldn't believe my eyes.

Sonny was up there! Getting set up for the concert! I could hardly even believe it! He was in the flesh too! I smiled widely as I looked at him. He was looking throughout the crowd, and then skimmed the from row, where I was. He must've noticed me smiling like an idiot, because he smiled back just as brightly. My face flushed pink as I looked at him, "Pinch me...", I said dreamily. Nikki served gladly and did so, "Happy?", She asked as she eyed Joel Zimmerman. I nodded rapidly and stopped before I got a headache. I looked at my phone to check the time, 9:15. Sonny had come out early to talk to the audience,

"How are you guys doing tonight!", He yelled out through the mic. Everyone, including Nikki and I, started to cheer extensively, yelling in happiness.

"Well then, you guys have 15 minutes, to get ready. Because Me, and mny friend here, Deadmau5, are going to rack your world!", He cheered, making his fans scream even louder. I didn't know that I could be more excited. Now that I've seen him in the flesh... Oh man. He warmed up for the next 15 minutes. I finished off my red bull before putting it under my seat, with my bag. I looked at the time. The concert would offically be starting in about 30 seonds. I smiled at Nikki, Who smiled back brightly. The next 2 hours would be one to remember.

~ The concert was beyond words of amazingness. Someone througha can at Sonny, but he told them off. It was intense! The entire experience was epic! I was even more excitd to meet my idol. We would be partying together all night tonight, with Joel Zimmerman along as well. Nikki and I made our way to the green room where all the other famous people were gathered. Me and Nikki... We were considered one of them.

"Nikki Starli, And Katii Dee?", We heard 2 people say. Nikki turned around and gasped very lightly. It was... Deadmau5 and Skrillex, standing beside each other, say our names. I turned around, because I myself couldn't believe it. I almost suffered cardiac arrest right then and there. "It's very nice to meet both of you", I smiled happily, and I shook their hands, "I'm Katii", I said.  
"I know", Sonny spoke. His voice... Was velvet to my ears. I could feel my knees weaken as he looked at me. He was perfection.  
"What do you say we get the drinks rolling?", Joel said to Nikki. She nodded happily, "You bet", before stalking off to the bar with the deadmau5.

I sighed lightly as I looked at Sonny, "Maybe we could drink something..?", I asked. He laughed quietly, "What do you take? Daniels?", He asked. "Smirnoff please. I don't know if I'll get called to work tomorrow, I don't feel like a hangover", I said sheepishly.  
"Sure thing babe", He said before talking to the bartender.  
Sonny. Moore. Just. Called. Me. Babe~!

This was all a dream coming true! Never mind staying sober. I'm gonna fuck shit up with Sonny Moore!  
He came back by with our drinks and we sat on the comfy loveseat, shoes off and Just talking as if we'd been friends forever.

"So, what brings you here?", He asked.

"University. I go to UCLA", I said, taking a gulp of my drink.  
Sonny smiled lightly and looked down, "Not to LA, to my concert", He smirked. I smiled too.

"I have been in love with your music for a very freaking long time. It's on my bucket list to see you in concert", I said sheepishly, looking into his dark eyes.

"Oh really?", He smirked. I nodded, looking around the room. When I looked back, I saw him wiggle and eyebrow. I surpressed my laughter and wiggled one back, slapping his shoulder playfully.

* * *

**AN: yaay.**


End file.
